The Gentleman Murder
by SkipperChen
Summary: Menjadi polisi haruslah tegas walau tak perlu kejam. Siapapun dia, baik sahabatmu atau musuhmu, hukum tetap harus ditegakkan. [RATE-M FOR VIOLENCE] #SempakSwapIdea from Keripik Kecoak Kece.
"Anda ingin model yang seperti apa, Pak?"

"Seperti ini."

"Baiklah."

* * *

 **The Gentleman Murder**

 **#SempakSwapIdea from Keripik Kecoak Kece**

 **Disclaimer: Free! © Kouji Ouji, Masahiro Yokotani**

 ** _Penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini._**

 **SPECIAL WARNINGS: Rate-M untuk kekerasan, tindak kriminal, plot berat (I guess?), homoseksualitas,** ** _dll._**

 **Special thanks: Genius Ox, 34D, dan Bella-chin atas saran-sarannya.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Matsuoka Rin menyisir rambutnya. Memasang jas, kemudian menyematkan lencana polisi.

Hari ini agak berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya. Hari ini, sebuah kasus pembunuhan menunggu untuk diselidiki.

Kepolisian pusat Prefektur Iwate tak bisa santai, lantaran kasus kali ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Dua bulan lalu, 9 Maret 2015, telah ditemukan sebuah mayat laki-laki di gorong-gorong dekat Stasiun Iwate. Tim forensik memperkirakan mayat tersebut telah berada di air kurang lebih tiga hari, atau tiga puluh tiga hari dari sekarang.

Kondisinya mengenaskan, tanpa celana maupun _sempak_ dengan penis terpotong dan bibir tersobek. Sobekan bibirnya terlihat berantakan, sehingga bisa disimpulkan bahwa pelaku menggunakan pisau dapur atau benda kurang tajam sejenisnya.

Pada 3 April, kembali ditemukan mayat seorang pria di semak-semak Taman Morioka. Kondisinya hampir sama, tak bercelana ataupun ber _sempak_ dengan penisnya terpotong secara berantakan. Bedanya, bibir mayat ini tidak rusak sama sekali, melainkan lengan kanannya yang putus. Terlihat sayatan berantakan di kulit sekitar sikunya, kemudian tulang dan sendi siku yang diperkirakan telah dihancurkan oleh benda besar dan tumpul seperti batu.

Dua hari lalu, atau lebih tepatnya 8 Mei, kepolisian pusat Prefektur Tokyo mengirimkan kabar buruk bahwa telah ditemukan mayat seorang pria di jurang dekat Gunung Fuji. Kondisinya hampir sama pula dengan dua mayat yang ditemukan di prefektur Iwate.

Masih tanpa celana dengan penis terpotong, kali ini sang mayat kehilangan dua bola matanya. Terdapat pula kerusakan di daerah tempurung kepala, bahu, dan lutut yang diperkirakan terjadi akibat terbentur batu-batu jurang.

Dapat dipastikan bahwa pelaku telah memperluas daerah operasinya ke Prefektur Tokyo. Oleh karena itu, kantor polisi Tokyo dan Iwate membentuk tim penyelidikan khusus untuk menangani kasus ini.

Rin sudah terduduk rapi di mejanya, memerhatikan lekat berkas-berkas kasus dan foto-foto korban. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapat kabar bahwa tim penyelidikan khusus dari Tokyo telah tiba.

"Kasus kali ini tidak biasa. Pembunuhan terencana, berpola, dengan luka yang sama pada korban, serta incaran yang sama yaitu kaum laki-laki, kasus ini dikategorikan sebagai pembunuhan berantai. Tokyo dan Iwate, sebagai tempat ditemukannya mayat korban menandakan bahwa kasus ini menjadi tanggung jawab polisi di kedua prefektur. Oleh karena itu, pemerintah pusat memerintahkan tim penyelidik khusus dari Tokyo dan Iwate untuk bekerja sama dalam memecahkan kasus ini. Sekian, semoga berhasil!"

Petinggi polisi dari kantor pusat telah menyampaikan pidato singkatnya sebagai pertanda bahwa tim penyelidik khusus dari Tokyo dan Iwate bisa mulai bekerja dari sekarang.

"RIN- _SENPAI_ , RIN- _SENPAI_!" Mikoshiba Momotarou, adik kelasnya sejak SMA sekaligus rekan kerjanya berteriak seperti biasa. Rin menghela napas singkat.

"Ada apa, Momo? Kau berisik sekali."

"Aku melihat Yamazaki- _senpai_! Kau tahu, ia tergabung dalam tim penyelidik khusus dari Tokyo!"

"Sungguh?"

"Ya! Tapi," ekspresi sumringahnya berubah. "Dia sangat sombong! Masa' dia tidak ingat siapa aku!"

"Di mana dia?"

Momo menuntun Rin ke kerumunan tim penyelidik Tokyo, kemudian menunjuk seseorang.

Rin menatap punggung orang yang ditunjuk Momo. Postur tubuhnya tegap dan atletis, rambutnya hitam pendek.

"Yamazaki- _senpai!"_ Momo memanggilnya, namun ia tak menoleh. "Lihat 'kan? Sekarang dia sombong!"

Rin menghampirinya, dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh pundaknya.

Pria itu menoleh. Seorang pria dengan wajah yang familiar. Matanya sayu dengan iris biru kehijauan, rambut hitam pendek, dan hidung mancung. Ya, itu memang dia!

"Sousuke?"

"Rin?"

"Kau benar-benar Sousuke?"

"Tentu saja, Rin, apa kabar?" ia tersenyum ramah, kemudian mereka melakukan _fist bump_ seperti dulu.

Yamazaki Sousuke, sahabat Rin sejak kecil dan kakak kelas Momo di SMA ternyata tergabung di tim penyelidikan yang sama dengan Rin, sungguh takdir yang indah.

"Hey, apa-apaan! Yamazaki- _senpai,_ kaumengingat Rin- _senpai_ tapi tidak mengingatku!?" Momo menginterupsi.

"Tidak, aku tak melupakanmu. Aku hanya heran kenapa orang sepertimu bisa tergabung di tim penyelidikan khusus."

 _"Mou, hidoi!"_

"Lagipula, Momo, orang berisik sepertimu memang harus dilupakan," Rin terkekeh sedikit sementara Momo cemberut, _ngambek._

"Ah, sudahlah. Asal bukan Gou- _san_ yang melupakanku, itu tak masalah."

Rin memukul kepala Momo. Bocah itu, walau sudah menjadi polisi tapi kelakuannya masih konyol.

"Kau pergilah sana! Aku ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan Sousuke."

"Tidak! Ajak aku ngobrol juga dong, _senpai!"_

Rin dan Sousuke hanya terkekeh. Momotarou masih saja kekanakkan.

" _Ne, senpai,_ tidakkah kauberpikir bahwa pembunuhan ini aneh? Maksudku, kenapa celana beserta _sempak_ sang korban dilucuti? Kurang kerjaan sekali 'kan? Kenapa pula sang pembunuh seolah memberi _tanda khusus_ pada korban? Seperti sengaja minta dicari begitu."

Rin kembali memukul kepala Momo, "Oleh karena itulah tim penyelidikan khusus dibuat, bodoh."

* * *

Rapat pertama tim penyelidikan gabungan dimulai. Sasabe Goro, sang pemimpin rapat mengucap salam, kemudian menunjukkan sesuatu melalui _slide power point._

"Korban pertama, Shimada Kentou, karyawan swasta berusia 30 tahun. Terakhir kali terlihat hari jumat sore sepulang kerja sebelum akhirnya mayatnya ditemukan di gorong-gorong dekat Stasiun Iwate tiga hari kemudian, tepatnya 9 Maret."

Beralih ke _slide_ selanjutnya.

"Korban kedua, Hiraizumi Hiroki, seorang pemilik kafe berusia 28 tahun. Terakhir kali terlihat setelah melakukan rapat pengembangan usaha dengan staf kafe pada 2 April, lalu esok paginya mayatnya ditemukan di semak-semak Taman Morioka yang terletak sekitar 2 km dari kafenya."

Beralih ke _slide_ selanjutnya.

"Korban ketiga, Kiyosaki Aoyama, seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir berusia 23 tahun. Terakhir pamit untuk pergi ke kampus pada 6 Mei, namun teman kampusnya berkata ia absen pada hari itu. Dua hari kemudian mayatnya ditemukan di jurang dekat Gunung Fuji."

"Kami berasumsi bahwa pelaku pembunuhan dari ketiga korban adalah orang yang sama, bisa dilihat dari bagian yang terluka," beralih ke _slide_ selanjutnya, terpampang foto ketiga korban. "Penis dipotong dengan sayatan yang sama; berantakan, ada bagian-bagian tubuh lain yang menghilang. Rentang waktu pembunuhan sekitar satu bulan dan semua korban adalah… laki-laki."

"Interupsi!" seseorang mengangkat tangan. "Dilihat dari jenis kelamin korban, mungkinkah pelaku adalah seorang wanita?"

"Mungkin saja," orang lain menyahut. "Tapi mungkinkah perempuan bisa melakukannya? Maksudku, laki-laki pasti lebih kuat dari wanita, sementara para korban tak memiliki luka di jantung ataupun leher. Lalu bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita membunuhnya? Dengan memotong penis atau bibir saja korban belum tentu langsung mati. Tidak pula ditemukan kandungan obat bius ataupun racun dalam tubuh korban."

"Lalu, pelakunya adalah seorang pria? Jika memang begitu, kenapa ia memotong penis dan melucuti celananya? Bukankah hal ini sedikit-banyak mengindikasikan bahwa motifnya berhubungan dengan faktor seksual?"

"Homoseksual!"

Momotarou berteriak dengan bodohnya, membuat anggota rapat terbengong-bengong.

"Menurut hipotesisku, pelaku adalah seorang homoseksual yang mencoba mengajak korban untuk berhubungan intim, namun korban menolak, oleh karena itulah sang pelaku membunuhnya."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu menjelaskan rentang waktu pembunuhan yang berselang satu bulan?"

"Tidak terdapat tanda-tanda pelecehan seksual pula pada tubuh korban!"

Suasana rapat menjadi kacau, kasus ini begitu ambigu. Jangankan bukti, bahkan polisi belum bisa menentukan tersangkanya.

"Mohon perhatian, semuanya!"

Anggota rapat kembali tenang akibat teriakan pemimpinnya.

"Belum ada bukti yang kuat tentang siapa dan apa motif sang pembunuh. Tugas kita kali ini adalah mencari latar belakang dan keterkaitan antara para korban dan menentukan tersangka, tempat ditemukannya mayat korban tetap harus diselidiki. Jangan sampai lengah."

Rapat berakhir sampai di situ, tanpa petunjuk lebih banyak mengenai sang pelaku.

Penyelidikan berlanjut, pertama polisi mewawancarai orang yang kemungkinan melihat korban terakhir kali.

 _"Waktu itu kami pulang cepat karena kantor kami memang sedang sepi orderan. Seperti biasa, kami selalu pulang bersama karena rumah kami memang searah. Karena waktu itu aku sedang jenuh dan butuh hiburan, aku mengajaknya untuk mampir minum-minum sebentar sebelum pulang, tapi ia menolak. Ia mengaku sedang tidak sehat dan ingin langsung pulang. Aku tak bisa memaksa, maka dari itu aku pergi minum sendirian, sementara ia pulang. Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kami berpisah. Seninnya, aku mendapat kabar bahwa ia sudah mati terbunuh dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan._ "

Itulah pernyataan dari kerabat korban pertama, Tuan Shimada. Keterangannya tak memberi petunjuk apapun tentang sang pelaku. Namun hanya satu yang diketahui, sang pelaku _bermain bersih._

" _Usaha kami sedang mengalami penurunan, makanya bos mengadakan rapat untuk mengatur strategi pengembangan usaha. Setelah rapat, bos pulang duluan sementara kami masih harus membersihkan kafe. Bos selalu pulang-pergi jalan kaki karena apartemennya tak jauh dari kafe. Kami tidak melihat satu kendaranpun menjemput bos saat itu, bos benar-benar pulang sendiri. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa mayatnya tiba-tiba ditemukan di sana, terlebih lokasinya dekat dengan kafe dan apartemen bos. Mungkin si pembunuh adalah orang dekat sini? Tapi yang jelas itu bukan salah satu dari kami. Kami sangat sedih mendengar berita ini, kami kehilangan sosok teman dan pekerjaan kami."_

Selanjutnya ada pernyataan dari salah satu karyawan kafe milik Tuan Hiraizumi. Mungkin ia benar, mungkin saja pelakunya adalah orang di sekitar sana, tapi mungkin juga sang pelaku telah berpindah lokasi ke Tokyo saat ini. Entahlah, lagi-lagi, semuanya belum jelas.

" _Dia seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir, dia sepertinya sangat sibuk, entahlah. Yang jelas, dia orang miskin. Aku tidak tahu persis apakah dia benar-benar miskin atau nakal. Maksudku, ia sering menunggak bayar uang sewa, tapi ia tampak sering ke luar rumah untuk jalan-jalan. Dia pamit untuk ke kampus waktu itu, dan entah kenapa beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapat kabar bahwa ia sudah meninggal dan mayatnya ditemukan di Gunung Fuji. Sepertinya dia membolos kuliah dan pergi jalan-jalan. Aku juga tidak tahu."_

Pernyataan dari kerabat Kiyosaki, sang korban ketiga memang agak aneh. Sepertinya ia tak terlalu sedih atau memedulikan nasib sang korban, ia hanya memikirkan tentang sewa. Jika pelaku pembunuhan antara tiga korban berbeda, mungkin polisi boleh menaruh sedikit curiga pada ibu kost tersebut.

Penyelidikan masih berlanjut, kali ini polisi kembali menelusuri setiap titik sekitar tempat mayat korban ditemukan.

Sousuke dan Rin mendapat tugas untuk menyelidiki tempat yang sama, yaitu Taman Morioka di mana mayat Hiraizumi ditemukan.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kita cari di lokasi, Rin?" mata masih terfokus pada jalan, tangan dan kaki pun sibuk mengendalikan mobil. Namun Sousuke tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kasus ini.

"Barang bukti, apapun."

"Apa kita harus mencari di taman bersama yang lain? Kita diberi kuasa untuk menyelidiki tempat yang sekiranya mencurigakan lalu melapor pada tim. Kalau mau mencari di tempat lain, boleh saja."

"Ya…," Rin menerawang. "Mencari di taman tak ada gunanya. Kami sudah menyelidiki taman itu sejak bulan lalu, tapi tak ditemukan apapun. Aku malah memikirkan tentang apartemen Tuan Hiraizumi."

"Apa kita harus ke sana?"

"Ya, tentu."

Dua sahabat ini telah sampai di apartemen tersebut. Dengan surat izin penyelidikan dari pusat, mereka menuju pusat keamanan, tempat di mana para petugas keamanan memantau kamera CCTV.

"Kami tidak yakin bisa membantu," ujar salah seorang petugas keamanan. "CCTV hanya terdapat di lorong dan ruang tamu. Kamar tidur, dapur, kamar mandi tidak dilengkapi CCTV. Kami menjaga privasi penyewa. Lagi pula, polisi sudah pernah melihat ini sebelumnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, tunjukkan saja."

Rekaman 2 April 2015 diputar. Malam itu adalah malam sebelum kematian korban. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09:16, tampak Hiraizumi membuka kunci apartemennya, kemudian masuk.

"Tolong putar rekaman di ruang tamu," titah Sousuke.

Rekaman diputar. Terlihat Hiraizumi tergeletak di atas sofa. Sebelah tangannya menutupi wajah. Tak lama kemudian, pintu masuk terbuka.

 _Ada seorang pria di sana._

"Bukankah ini aneh?" Sousuke berujar. Dilihatnya Rin dan sang petugas keamanan masih terfokus pada layar.

"Itu sama sekali tidak aneh. Polisi sudah—"

"Ssssttt!" Rin mengisyaratkan sang petugas untuk diam, matanya masih fokus pada layar. "Video ini masih belum selesai."

Pria itu memakai pakaian _casual_ dan topi. Ia menghampiri Hiraizumi yang masih tergeletak di atas sofa. Topinya ia lepas kemudian ia letakkan di atas wajah Hiraizumi.

"Tunggu—" rekaman di- _pause_ tepat setelah si pria melepas topinya. Layar diperbesar, dan Sousuke melihat seseorang yang ia kenal di sana.

Tinggi badan sekitar 180 cm, berat badan sekitar 70 kg, mata sayu, senyum lembut, dan rambut _olive-brown_.

"Rin, bukankah itu… Makoto?"

"Ya, itu memang Tuan Tachibana, pemilik apartemen ini," petugas menjawab.

Sousuke tersentak, ditatapnya Rin dengan sangsi seolah bertanya apakan sosok tesebut benar-benar Makoto. Rin mengangguk. "Lanjutkan, ada yang lebih aneh dari ini."

Rekaman diputar kembali. Hiraizumi bangun, kemudian mereka— Hiraizumi dan Makoto— masuk ke kamar.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana?" masih Sousuke dengan segala kebingungannya.

"Entahlah."

Rekaman masih diputar. Selama lima belas menit, tak ada aktivitas di ruang tamu. _Skip_ hingga lima belas menit ke depan, tampak Makoto keluar kamar, berbicara sesuatu, kemudian pergi.

Tak ada aktivitas yang terekam setelah itu, benar-benar tidak ada. Karena hari itu adalah satu malam sebelum kematian Hiraizumi. Tepat esok paginya, mayatnya sudah berada di semak-semak taman.

Rin dan Sousuke berterimakasih atas diputarnya rekaman tersebut, dan tak lupa meminta _soft copy_ untuk ditunjukkan kepada tim penyelidik khusus.

"Aku bingung," sambil berjalan menuju parkiran, Sousuke kembali bertanya.

"Soal apa?"

"Benarkah itu Makoto? Makoto sahabatmu?"

Pandangan Rin menerawang, "Aku tidak ingin percaya. Tapi kenyataannya, itu memang dia."

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, bukankan itu sudah jelas? Kenapa Makoto tidak dicantumkan di daftar tersangka.

"Bisa kaujelaskan mananya yang sudah jelas, Yamazaki Sousuke?"

"Dia orang terakhir yang terlihat bersama korban."

"Ya, benar. Tapi sama sekali tak ada bukti." Rin menghela napas berat, "Kamarnya benar-benar kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda pembunuhan, kekerasan, atau bercak darah. Hiraizumi mati tanpa lengan kanan, bukan? Bagaimana kaumenjelaskan sayatan di area sekitar sikunya? Bagaimana kaumenjelaskan sendi engselnya yang remuk? Bagaimana ia membawa mayatnya keluar? Bagaimana bisa Makoto pembunuhnya!? Jelaskan, Sousuke!"

Sousuke tersentak. Nada bicara Rin begitu membuat sesak. Rin menahan napasnya, terasa begitu berat. Ia bingung, kesal, marah, semua bercampur aduk. Ia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, kemudian menghela napas.

"Rin, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Makoto tidak mungkin pelakunya, Sou. Memang, rekaman itu begitu tidak jelas. Tapi aku, karyawannya, semuanya yakin bahwa ia orang baik. Ia tak mungkin melakukan tindak kriminal. Tidak masuk akal. Aku memang tak tahu kabarnya sejak lulus SMA, tapi dia sahabatku. Dia orang baik."

"Rin." Sousuke mencengkram pundak Rin, sangat erat sampai tangannya gemetar, "Kita tidak melihat dari sudut pandang orang biasa, tidak pula sudut pandang hati nurani. Kita polisi, kita harus mencari kebenaran. Dia sahabatmu bukan berarti ia tak bisa bersalah. Berhentilah bersikap melankolis. Kau polisi! Jangan sampai lengah hanya karena kasihan."

Entah berapa lama mereka berhenti di depan parkiran dan membicarakan hal-hal tersebut. Sousuke membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kantor dan kembali ke area apartemen.

"Kita harus cek kamarnya sekali lagi."

Rin menurut saja, masih terlarut dalam suasana melankolisnya.

Kamar itu cukup luas. Ada sebuah _queen size bed_ , lemari, dan meja. Mereka menelusuri sekali lagi. Kamar itu memang terlalu bersih untuk ukuran kamar yang tak dirawat selama sebulan, dan terlalu rapi untuk digeledah. Ada sebuah jendela di sana, di mana jika dibuka pemandangan gedung sebelah terlihat. Kamar itu letaknya memang di lantai dua, sehingga tak nampak ramainya kota Morioka dari sana. Tengok ke kanan, terlihat jalan raya. Tengok ke kiri, jendela-jendela kamar lain terlihat. Tengok ke bawah, ada semak-semak dan area berumput yang membuat apartemen terlihat asri.

 _Tunggu sebentar._

"Rin, ikut aku." Sousuke terburu-buru ke luar, membuat Rin bingung dan akhirnya mengikut saja.

Mereka berdua berada di area rerumputan sekitar apartemen, tepatnya di depan semak-semak yang berada di bawah kamar Hiraizumi. Sousuke mendengak, nampak jendela kamar Hiraizumi berjarak sekitar tiga meter dari sana.

"Mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi kita harus mencari sesuatu di sekitar sini."

Rin mengernyit heran, "Kenapa?"

"Kau lihat, Rin, jendela kamarnya tak jauh dari semak-semak ini. Bisa jadi benar, Makoto adalah pembunuhnya. Dia membunuh Hiraizumi entah bagaimana, melemparnya dari jendela, kemudian membawanya kabur dan membuangnya di Taman Morioka."

Rin menunduk, kegelisahan tergambar di wajahnya.

"Rin." Sekali lagi, Sousuke mencengkram pundaknya. "Kebenaran harus ditegakkan. Kita polisi. Itu sudah menjadi tugas kita."

Mereka pun menelusuri setiap sudut semak-semak, menyisir ranting-ranting kecil. Tak lama kemudian, Rin menemukan sesuatu.

Pecahan keramik.

Tak ada yang aneh dengan keramik itu. Hanya sebagian dari potongan keramik yang mungkin cukup tajam untuk melukai orang.

"Sou, bisakah benda ini menghancurkan tulang?"

"Bisa saja, jika kau memukulkannya dengan keras. Mungkin karena ini engsel Hiraizumi remuk?"

"Kita harus ke kamar lagi," kali ini Rin yang mengajak. Semangatnya sudah mulai kembali.

Kembali lagi di kamar Hiraizumi. Kamar apartemen yang bersih dan rapi. Lantainya keramik dengan motif yang sama dengan pecahan yang ada di tangan Rin.

Kedua polisi itu kembali menjelajah. Setiap sudut harus diperiksa termasuk kolong lemari, meja, dan tempat tidur. Semuanya sempurna kecuali—

Kecuali sudut kecil di pojok ruangan, ruang sekitar 10 cm yang diapit oleh lemari dan tembok.

Ya, keramiknya retak, ada satu pecahan yang hilang. Jika pecahan yang Rin temukan dimasukkan di sana, maka keramik itu terlihat seolah tidak rusak.

Benar, keramik yang mereka temukan berasal dari kamar Hiraizumi.

"Rin, kita menemukan petunjuk."

Mereka memanggil tim penyelidik khusus untuk melihat penemuan mereka. Keramik dan rekaman CCTV sebagai barang bukti dibawa ke markas pusat, tak lupa mereka mengambil gambar keramik retak di kamar Hiraizumi.

Setelah satu bulan penanganan, akhirnya ada titik terang untuk kasus ini.

Beberapa hari kemudian, rapat kembali diselenggarakan.

Seluruh anggota berkumpul, _slide power point_ terpampang di layar proyektor.

"Kerja sama tim penyelidik khusus sangat baik. Akhirnya, kita menemukan sedikit petunjuk."

Rekaman CCTV apartemen Hiraizumi diputar, kemudian ditampilkan gambar retakan keramik yang berasal dari kamar Hiraizumi. Sousuke menjelaskan hipotesisnya tentang cara si pelaku membunuhnya dan menampilkan profil si pembunuh.

"Menurut sumber yang kudapat dari internet, Tachibana Makoto, 29 tahun adalah pemilik apartemen tempat Tuan Hiraizumi tinggal. Ia merupakan salah satu dari pemegang saham tertinggi PT Tuyuta. Tinggal di kawasan perumahan elit di Iwate."

Sousuke kembali ke tempat duduk, kemudian Momotarou menggantikan ke depan.

 _Slide power point_ menunjukkan gambar jurang tempat mayat Kiyosaki—korban ketiga— ditemukan.

"Kami telah menyelidiki daerah sekitarGunung Fuji, terutama tempat mayat korban ditemukan," Momotarou berujar kemudian mengganti _slide,_ menampilkan gambar sebuah _resort_.

"Radius lima kilometer dari lokasi, ada sebuah _resort. Resort_ ini adalah yang terdekat ke lokasi, karena lokasi merupakan tempat yang curam dan rawan kecelakaan maka para pengusaha _resort_ enggan untuk membangun di sekitar sana. Kita beruntung, kali ini petunjuk mudah di dapat. Kami meminta informasi pada resepsionis tentang orang-orang yang _check in_ pada tanggal 6 sampai 8 Mei 2015, dan kami mendapatkan nama Tachibana Makoto di sana."

 _Slide_ beralih ke informasi tentang tanggal _check in_ dan _check out_ Makoto di _resort_ itu.

"Tak ada keterangan bersama siapa Tachibana saat itu. Tapi jika kita kaitkan dengan kasus Hiraizumi, maka kita dapat berasumsi bahwa Tachibana Makoto juga terlibat pada kasus Kiyosaki."

Momotarou kembali ke tempatnya, kemudian ketua tim penyelidikan menggantikan ke depan.

"Untuk korban pertama—Tuan Shimada— masih belum ada petunjuk. Mayatnya hanyut di gorong-gorong dan kita tak tahu dari mana asalnya. Jika Shimada memang ada hubungannya dengan Tachibana, maka Tachibana merupakan pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini. Sementara ini fokuskan dulu penyelidikan pada Tachibana Makoto."

Rapat hari itu berakhir dengan ditemukannya beberapa petunjuk.

* * *

Jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar saat itu, membiarkan angin berembus ke dalam. Rin menopangkan wajahnya pada kusen jendela, menikmati sejuknya angin pada hari itu dan membiarkan helaian marunnya tertiup.

"Rin," panggil Sousuke. Sebentar lagi mereka harus melakukan penyelidikan ke kediaman Makoto, maka dari itu Sousuke memutuskan untuk menginap semalam di rumah Rin.

"Hn." Gumaman singkat adalah balasan yang Sousuke dapatkan.

"Kita akan ke rumah Makoto sebentar lagi."

"Ya," Rin menjawab setengah niat.

"Rin," Sousuke memanggil lagi. Pandangannya ia arahkan ke luar jendela.

"Hn."

"Apa yang terjadi bila Makoto benar-benar pelakunya?"

Rin mengangkat kepalanya, obrolan ini membuatnya mengernyit.

"Aku harap mentalmu baik-baik saja jika memang benar bahwa Makoto adalah pembunuh berantai."

"Jangan asal bicara kau," alisnya berkerut. Rin tidak suka obrolan ini. Ia segera bangkit dan memakai pakaian polisinya. "Bersiaplah! Kita tidak boleh terlambat."

Sousuke mengangguk, tak mencoba memperpanjang percakapan. Tampaknya emosi Rin sedang tidak stabil.

* * *

Kediaman Tachibana begitu megah. Halamannya terlalu luas sehingga bisa disebut taman, rumahnya bertingkat tiga. Masuk ke dalam, akan terlihat ruang tamu yang mungkin seluas aula hotel. Ada sekitar 9 kamar, 3 kamar per lantai. Sousuke menduga-duga berapa orang yang tinggal di rumah besar ini. Pasalnya, dari pintu gerbang hingga ke ruang tamu hanya para pelayanlah yang tampak.

Para polisi disambut hangat oleh kepala pelayan keluarga Tachibana. Dengan teh hangat dan _cake_ di atas meja.

"Jadi ada apa Pak Polisi ke sini?" sang kepala pelayan bertanya dengan santun.

"Kami ingin bertanya soal tuan rumah ini, Tachibana Makoto."

"Ah, tentang Tuan, ya," sang kepala pelayan tampak lesu. "Tuan merupakan pengusaha yang sukses di usia muda. Itu juga membuat Tuan sibuk."

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Di kamar. Kalau dihitung-hitung mungkin sudah dua minggu Tuan menyendiri di dalam kamar. Tuan tidak ingin diganggu sama sekali, maka dari itu aku yang menyambut kalian semua."

"Apa sebelum dua minggu itu Tuan Tachibana pernah pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Maksudnya bagaimana? Tuan sering bepergian. Bahkan boleh dibilang Tuan lebih sering berada di luar rumah dan menginap di hotel."

"Lalu apa alasannya mengurung diri di kamar sekarang ini?"

Sang kepala pelayan tertunduk, tampak tak enak hati untuk bicara. "Tuan sedang stress. Belakangan ini—ah, tidak, sepanjang tahun ini Tuan sering stress. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, aku tidak berani bertanya hal pribadi seperti itu."

"Bolehkan kami mengunjungi Tachibana- _san_ sekarang?"

"Hmm," sang kepala pelayan memutar bola matanya. "Terakhir kali aku mengetuk pintunya, ia marah dan melempar benda beling ke pintu. Waktu itu sangat kacau. Aku dan siapapun di sini tak berani lagi mencoba mengusiknya. Maaf, Pak Polisi."

"Biar aku coba," Rin menawarkan diri. Semua orang menatapnya kaget, terutama sang kepala pelayan. "Aku menjalin persahabatan yang baik dengannya sejak SD. Lagipula, aku tak masalah bila harus dimarahi."

Sorot mata Rin terlalu meyakinkan untuk ditolak. Akhirnya, sang kepala pelayan menuruti kemauannya.

Pintu kamar terbesar di ruang itu telah ada di depan mata Rin. Ia menelan ludah, kemudian mengetuk pintu Makoto dengan tegas.

"Hey, Makoto, kau di sana? Ini aku, Rin…," nadanya terdengar sedikit ragu. "Makoto, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan padamu. Tolong, bukakan pintu ini."

Tidak ada jawaban. Semua orang menatap sang kepala pelayan sangsi, yang ia katakan sepertinya sama sekali salah.

Pintu diketuk sekali lagi. "Makoto, kau di sana? Ayo kita ngobrol sebentar."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Apa ia tidur?

Belum menyerah, Rin mengetuk sekali lagi. "Makoto!?"

"Kalau begini terus tidak akan selesai!" Sousuke geram. Menit-menit berharganya telah terbuang. Ia menyingkirkan Rin dari depan pintu, kemudian mulai mendobrak pintu.

"Jangan, Pak—" kepala pelayan mencoba menghalangi.

Tapi terlambat. Pintu itu sudah terbuka.

Semua orang, baik dari pihak pelayan maupun kepolisian dibuat tercengang dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Satu jengkal dari pintu masuk, terdapat beling-beling pecahan vas bunga. Di hadapan mereka terdapat sebuah meja yang cukup besar, dengan bangku tergeletak di depannya. Di langit-langit di atas meja, terdapat seutas tali yang mencekik leher sebuah mayat.

Ya, sebuah mayat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" sontak para pelayan menjerit melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sebuah mayat menggantung di atas meja Tuan Tachibana. Mayat seorang pria menggunakan jas dengan wajah hancur berlumuran darah. Baunya sudah busuk menandakan mayat itu sudah lama berada di sana. Terdapat pecahan beling berlumuran darah di bawahnya. Selain itu, tangan mayat juga dipenuhi dengan darah. Melihat ini, satu fakta terungkap.

 _Tachibana Makoto telah mati bunuh diri_.

"Tidak mungkin." Lutut Rin tiba-tiba serasa lemas. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja.

 _Sahabatku telah mati setelah ia dinyatakan sebagai tersangka pembunuhan._

* * *

Polisi sebenarnya bingung dalam menangani kasus ini. Selain jejak yang sulit dicari, tersangka utama pun ditemukan tewas bunuh diri di rumahnya sendiri. Polisi belum sempat menguak apa motif dibalik pembunuhan ini dan bagaimana caranya membunuh para korban tanpa jejak yang jelas.

Bukti sudah cukup mengarah padanya. Setelah polisi menyelidiki mutasi rekening banknya, terdapat transaksi pembayaran hotel pada 1 Maret 2015, delapan hari sebelum ditemukannya mayat Shimada.

Hotel itu terletak dekat gorong-gorong yang jika ditelusuri aliran airnya akan mengarah ke lokasi tempat ditemukannya mayat Shimada.

 _Case closed._ Tachibana Makoto sudah ditetapkan sebagai pelaku pembunuhan berantai.

Polisi mungkin sudah boleh merasa lega,tapi tidak dengan Rin dan Sousuke.

Rin murung, tidak bisa menerima bahwa sahabatnya adalah pembunuh. Sementara Sousuke tidak bisa melihat Rin murung.

Tapi mau bagaimana? Jika temanmu memang seorang penjahat, bukan berarti dunia berakhir.

Sousuke mencoba sebisa mungkin menghibur Rin. Mengajaknya jalan-jalan mungkin bukan pilihan yang buruk? Toh mereka diberi cuti satu minggu mengingat kasus telah terpecahkan, walaupun tim penyelidik khusus belum dibubarkan.

"Aku tidak mau."

Namun jawaban Rin sungguh mengecewakan. Sepertinya kondisi mentalnya malah memburuk.

"Kau tidak bisa terus bersedih, Rin."

"Aku tidak sedih." Sifat _tsundere-_ nya muncul lagi.

"Kita jalan-jalan sebentar saja. Atau kau mau berenang?"

"Tidak."

Sousuke tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membujuknya. Sifat melankolis Rin tidak berubah sejak dulu. Sousuke mendekat, mencoba memberi kehangatan pada sahabatnya.

Satu lengannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Rin, sementara satunya lagi mendekap kepala marun itu ke pundaknya.

"Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah."

Pundak itu begitu hangat, Rin merasa nyaman di sana. Aroma tubuhnya maskulin dan memabukkan. Ia menopang dahinya ke pundak Sousuke, ingin rasanya menangis di sana.

Sousuke melonggarkan pelukannya, tangan besar itu mengangkat wajah Rin yang sedari tadi menunduk. Mata Rin nampak berkaca-kaca, siap menangis kapan saja. Kemudian Sousuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Rin. Ia menciumnya, bibir bawah Rin diisap lembut. Ciumannya begitu hangat hingga membuat Rin terdorong untuk membalasnya.

Tapi kemudian akal sehatnya menolak. Adegan itu terlalu menjijikkan untuk dilakukan dengan sesama lelaki. Rin menyingkirkan tangan Sousuke, tubuh altelis itu didorong kuat-kuat. "Apa yang kaulakukan bodoh!?" ujarnya. Ia mengelap bibirnya kasar dengan tangan dan entah kenapa, air matanya tumpah.

Bibir Rin sudah tidak suci lagi.

"Kalau ingin menangis, pundakku selalu siap untukmu."

"Aku bukan pacarmu, bodoh. Jangan sok romantis!"

Cengiran jahil tertoreh, "Oh, kau ingin kupacari?"

"Kau menjijikkan. Pergi dari rumahku!" Rin tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk bercanda. Sousuke salah besar.

"Aku hanya berniat menghiburmu."

"Pulang sana ke Tokyo! Sebentar lagi juga tim penyelidikan khusus akan dibubarkan."

"Apa dengan begitu bisa membuatmu lebih baik?"

"Ya," mata yang sedang banjir itu tak menatap Sousuke sedetikpun kala mengatakannya.

"Baiklah." Sousuke menurut, ditinggalkannya kediaman Rin.

* * *

Siapa sangka, ternyata Sousuke benar-benar pulang ke Tokyo. Ia benar-benar berpikir bahwa Rin akan membaik setelah ia pulang ke Tokyo.

Hari itu adalah hari ketiga kepulangannya ke Tokyo. Sousuke sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil menggenggam ponsel.

' _Rin, aku sudah sampai di Tokyo.'_

Sebuah pesan singkat dikirim ke kontak Matsuoka Rin. Berharap setelahnya ia mendapat balasan yang mengatakan bahwa Rin sudah lebih baik sekarang.

Tapi tidak, pesannya hanya dibaca seperti kemarin-kemarin. _Apa Rin benar-benar marah karena aku menciumnya? Atau dia masih sedih atas kematian Makoto?_

Sousuke menghela napas berat, kemudian berpindah tempat ke kamar tidur. Tubuhnya ia hempaskan ke atas kasur, setelahnya, ia kembali melihat ponselnya.

 _Masih belum dibaca. Kenapa 'sih dia? Ia mengabaikan pesanku selama tiga hari belakangan padahal aku menuruti keinginannya untuk pulang ke Tokyo. Tidak bisa begini, Rin, kau harus bangkit dari kesedihan._

Sousuke menekan tombol _call_ pada kontak Rin. Nada sambung terdengar, namun setelahnya suara perempuan dari operator terdengar, menandakan bahwa Rin menolak teleponnya.

 _Sialan._

Menghela napas sekali lagi, akhirnya Sousuke memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya dan tidur.

 _Ting tong_.

Belum sempat ia terlelap, bunyi bel pintu rumahnya terdengar.

Kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan di depannya.

"Rin!?"

"Halo, Sousuke."

Rin sudah berada di depannya dengan raut wajah yang tampak marah. Ia mengenakan pakaian polisi dan ia tidak sendiri, sekumpulan polisi lain berada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Sousuke meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Rin merogoh sakunya dan menunjukkan sebuah surat kepada Sousuke.

 _Surat Izin Penangkapan._

"Kau ditangkap sebagai pelaku atas tindakan pembunuhan."

Sousuke membola. "Apa-apaan ini semua!? Pembunuhan apa!?"

Sorot mata Rin terlihat begitu dingin dan menusuk. "Ayo," ia mengisyaratkan polisi lain untuk memborgolnya dan membawanya ke kantor polisi.

"OMONG KOSONG APA INI, RIN!?"

"CEPAT BORGOL DIA!" seluruh polisi bergegas mengelilingi Sousuke, dua buah borgol sudah terlingkar di tangannya. Polisi mengawalnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia memberontak, namun tangannya yang terborgol membuatnya tak bisa menahan.

Akhirnya dengan cepat ia menendang polisi di sebelah kanannya, dan menubruk polisi sebelah kirinya. Polisi lain mencoba menahan, namun tenaga Sousuke terlalu kuat.

Sousuke berlari sekuat tenaga, ia harus kabur secepatnya dari sini.

 _DOR_

 _DOR_

Tapi sayang, dua peluru telah menembus kedua mata kakinya sehingga ia tak lagi dapat berlari. Sousuke ingin menangis, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Matsuoka Rin mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya.

Tembakan tadi adalah perbuatan Rin.

"Kenapa, Rin?" air matanya tumpah. Ini semua diluar dugaan.

Sousuke sudah dibawa ke markas pusat Iwatobi. Peluru di kakinya telah dikeluarkan walau masih belum sembuh. Kini ia didudukkan di sebuah ruangan berkaca dan bercat putih. Borgol di tangannya disambungkan ke meja sehingga ia tak bisa kabur. Di hadapannya, Kepala Polisi Sasabe sudah siap untuk berbicara.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Yamazaki—ah, atau harus kupanggil Tuan Tachibana?"

Sousuke tersentak. "BUKA MATAMU LEBAR-LEBAR, SASABE! AKU YAMAZAKI SOUSUKE! APA AKU TERLIHAT SEPERTI TACHIBANA MAKOTO DI MATAMU!?" ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

Sasabe mengeluarkan dokumen dari mapnya dan menunjukkan pada Sousuke.

"Tachibana Makoto. Melakukan tarik tunai sebesar 15 juta Yen pada 8 Mei, di hari yang sama dengan ditemukannya mayat Kiyosaki di Gunung Fuji."

Beralih ke dokumen selanjutnya.

"Tanggal 10 Mei, terdapat sebuah _e-mail_ dari Dr. Ryugazaki, seorang dokter bedah plastik dari Rumah Sakit Shibuya. Tertulis _maaf, tidak bisa."_

Beralih ke dokumen selanjutnya.

"Rekam medis menunjukkan bahwa Tachibana Makoto telah melakukan operasi plastik di Rumah Sakit Shibuya dengan Yamazaki Sousuke sebagai modelnya." Sasabe menunjukkan foto Makoto yang diberi tanda _before_ dan foto Sousuke yang diberi tanda _after._

Beralih ke dokumen selanjutnya.

"Mayat yang ditemukan di kediaman Tachibana diperkirakan telah berumur dua belas hari, atau mati sekitar tanggal 9 Mei. Hasil otopsi menunjukkan bahwa mayat tersebut bukanlah mayat Tachibana Makoto, melainkan mayat Yamazaki Sousuke, seorang polisi dari Tokyo."

Sasabe menunjuk hidung pria di hadapannya. "Kau adalah Tachibana Makoto yang telah membunuh Yamazaki Sousuke, melakukan operasi plastik menjadi dirinya dan memakai identiasnya!"

Sousuke—atau lebih tepatnya Makoto—tercengang. Bulir-bulir air mata telah memenuhi pelupuk mata sayunya. Ia menangis.

"Aku… ketahuan?"

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan mengaku."

Di tengan tangisnya ia bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa, Sasabe- _san,_ bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Matsuoka yang menemukan ini semua."

"Rin!?" Sousuke membola. Ini semua tidak mungkin. "RIN, BENARKAH INI SEMUA ULAHMU? RIN, KEMARI KAU!"

*BRAK*

Pintu ruangan dibanting, Rin berdiri di baliknya.

"Kau pembunuh bangsat! KAU MELENYAPKAN NYAWA SOUSUKE SAHABATKU!" Rin marah, ekspresinya nampak kaku dan dingin. Ingin rasanya ia melayangkan tinju ke wajah pembunuh di hadapannya.

"TAPI KENAPA, RIN? KAU TIDAK PERNAH PERCAYA BAHWA MAKOTO ADALAH SEORANG PEMBUNUH. SEKARANG AKU, AKU MAKOTO. KENAPA? BELA AKU SEPERTI SEBELUM-SEBELUMNYA. BELA AKU, RIN!"

"KAU PEMBUNUH TIDAK TAHU DIRI LEBIH BAIK MATI SAJA!" entah bagaimana air mata Rin sudah mengalir deras. Ia tak bisa menahannya, ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Kenapa… Rin," suara Makoto makin parau. "Kau dulu selalu membela Makoto di hadapan Sousuke. Kenapa sekarang kaumenyumpahi Makoto karena Sousuke. Bukankah kau menyayangiku? Aku sahabatmu."

*bugh*

Sebuah tinju telah medarat di pipi Makoto.

"Kau bukan sahabatku. Sousuke sahabatku. Benar apa yang kau bilang, polisi tidak boleh lemah. Aku tak akan sedih dengan apapun hukuman untukmu nantinya."

Rin berlalu. Ditutupnya pintu keras-keras, meninggalkan Sasabe yang menutup telinga sejak tadi dan Makoto dalam wujud Sousuke yang masih tak percaya.

 _Aku… terlalu bodoh untuk ukuran pembunuh berantai._

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Seluruh bukti sudah berada di pengadilan. Tachibana Makoto telah terbukti melakukan pembunuhan kepada empat korban; Shimada, Hiraizumi, Kiyosaki, dan Sousuke. Dirinya terlalu manipulatif, tapi di sisi lain tindakannya masih belum sempurna sehingga polisi dapat melacaknya.

Hukuman mati telah dijatuhkan mengingat tindakannya sangat kejam dan terencana.

Ia merenung di balik sel, menangisi umurnya yang tinggal tiga hari lagi. Polisi memintanya untuk bercerita tentang motif pembunuhan, cara membunuh, dan caranya membuang mayat tanpa ada yang mencurigai. Namun Makoto menolak. Ia meminta agar diberi waktu untuk menuliskan kisahnya itu agar polisi sendiri yang membacanya nanti.

Tiga hari lagi ia dieksekusi dan sekarang ia sudah menyelesaikan tulisan tentang tindak kriminalnya.

 _Aku… suka laki-laki._

 _Aku tidak normal, aku menyukai sesama jenis._

 _Aku tertarik dengan mereka semua, mereka pria tampan._

 _Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku membunuh mereka. Aku hanya ingin membunuhnya._

 _Pertama Kentou, dia miskin dan butuh uang. Aku ingin memberikannya dengan syarat ia harus mengambilnya di hotel. Sepulang kerja ia benar-benar menghampiriku ke hotel. Maka aku memberinya uang dan mengajaknya berhubungan intim. Dia menolak, dia mengaku dirinya normal dan dia membenciku saat itu juga._

 _Aku tidak suka dibantah, terutama oleh orang yang sudah kutolong._

 _Akhirnya aku membekap Kentou dengan bantal hingga ia kehabisan napas dan mati. Cara ini ternyata ampuh juga untuk membunuh tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Aku memakai sarung tangan agar tidak meninggalkan jejak, kemudian aku memotong penisnya. Benda itu adalah yang aku inginkan. Kemudian aku memotong bibirnya karena ia menghinaku habis-habisan. Aku membuang potongan penis dan bibirnya di kloset. Aku membuka celana dan celana dalamnya lalu mengenakannya. Rasanya hangat, penisku mendapat kehangatan darinya._

 _Tak lupa aku membersihkan darahnya yang berceceran kemana-mana dengan tisu toilet._

 _Semuanya sudah bersih._

 _Kemudian aku membungkus tubuhnya dengan koper besarku dan membuangnya di gorong-gorong begitu saja._

 _Keesokan harinya aku mengunjungi kafe Hiroki dan mulai menjadi pelanggan tetap di sana. Ternyata ia adalah salah seorang penyewa apartemenku, kami pun mulai dekat._

 _Sebulan kemudian, dia mengaku sedang kesulitan untuk mengembangkan usaha. Maka aku mengunjungi apartemennya. Ia mengajakku ke kamar. Aku sangat senang karena kupikir dia juga penyuka sesama jenis. Namun saat aku mengajaknya berhubungan intim, ia menolak. Aku kesal. Dengan cara yang sama, aku membunuhnya._

 _Penis tak pernah kulupakan. Celana dan celana dalam pun begitu. Aku mengenakan celananya dan celanaku aku letakkan di lemarinya._

 _Kemudian aku memotong tangan yang sebelumnya sempat menamparku. Pisau sudah membelah dagingnya, namun tulangnya tak bisa lepas. Aku mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa menghancurkan tulang, dan aku menemukan retakan keramik di sudut kamarnya. Aku memukul-mukul engselnya dengan keramik itu. Butuh tenaga yang kuat hingga akhirnya sendi engselnya hancur juga. Lengannya putus—ah, tidak—hampir putus, tapi biarkan saja. Aku membuang mayatnya melalui jendela._

 _Mayat itu jatuh di semak-semak. Kemudian aku keluar untuk membuang mayat itu. Aku menggunakan kardus pengangkut barang yang kudapat dari anak buahku untuk memindahkan mayatnya, tak lupa menghapus bercak darah yang ada. Lalu mayatnya kubuang di semak-semak Taman Morioka, karena di situ tak terdapat CCTV._

 _Ketiga, Kiyosaki. Aku tak begitu menyukainya. Ia nakal dan tidak tahu diri, tapi ia tampan. Ia seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang mengerjakan skripsi, dan ia malah mengajakku untuk berlibur ke gunung fuji._

 _Aku menurutinya,aku bawa ia ke sebuah resort terpencil di gunung fuji. Ia senang, tapi terlalu tidak tahu diri untuk berterimakasih, ia malah meminta macam-macam. Aku bilang aku akan menurutinya jika ia mau berhubungan intim denganku. Tapi ia tak berkata apapun, hanya memasang tatapan jijik terhadapku._

 _Aku tak suka tatapan itu. Maka aku membunuhnya, masih dengan cara yang sama. Penisnya kupotong, tapi kali ini aku mencongkel matanya—mata yang melempar tatapan jijik padaku. Matanya begitu lucu, besar, berair dan bau amis. Aku membuangnya langsung karena di pinggir resortku memang jurang._

 _Entah kenapa mayatnya malah terlempar sejauh lima kilometer dari sana, apa karena jurang itu terlalu dalam?_

 _Aku sudah membunuh ketiga korban tapi aku sadar, aku terlalu bodoh. Banyak hal kecil yang tak kuperhatikan, karena memang pembunuhan ini kulakukan begitu saja tanpa rencana. Tapi aku tak memungkiri, aku memang berencana untuk melakukan hubungan seks di awal-awal bulan itu, karena mereka menolak, aku membunuhnya._

 _Aku merasa aku akan tertangkap sebentar lagi maka aku membutuhkan identitas baru. Saat aku keliling Tokyo, aku bertemu dengannya, Yamazaki Sousuke. Aku kenal dia, dia temannya Rin. Postur tubuhnya sama denganku dan ia sangat tampan, kemudian aku memutuskan untuk mengubah identitas sebagai Yamazaki Sousuke._

 _Aku membunuhnya di perjalanan saat aku memintanya untuk berkunjung ke rumahku. Aku menggendong mayatnya ke kamarku dengan menyelinap tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu. Rumahku terlalu megah sehingga pengawasannya kurang ketat. Tak apa, itu menguntungkanku._

 _Aku menghancurkan wajahnya dengan pecahan vas bunga yang kulempar kemarin. Tentu, aku memakai sarung tangan dan membiarkan tangan Sousuke yang menyentuh pecahan itu. Setelah wajahnya hancur, aku menggantungnya untuk memberi kesan bahwa Tachibana Makoto telah mati bunuh diri._

 _Lalu aku pergi, melakukan operasi plastik dan menjadi Yamazaki Sousuke. Aku cukup percaya diri untuk melakukannya karena postur tubuh kami mirip. Selain itu, sulit untuk menyadari perbedaan antara Sousuke asli denganku, karena tak banyak orang yang menyadari perubahan suara._

 _Aku meminta dokter untuk tidak mengarsipkan tindakan operasiku. Tapi sang dokter menolaknya, dan sialnya aku baru tahu belakangan ini._

 _Aku bergabung dengan kepolisian, membantu penyelidikan dan mengarahkan segalanya agar Tachibana Makoto yang sudah mati itu ditetapkan sebagai pelaku._

 _Aku berhasil, Makoto ditetapkan sebagai pelaku, karena memang benar pula aku pelakunya._

 _Tapi aku tak menyangka, Rin menguak identitas asliku dan membuatku akan dihukum mati sekarang. Padahal aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Rin selama penyelidikan._

 _Aku berhasil menciumnya. Mungkin karena itu juga dia menyadari kalau aku bukanlah Sousuke. Tapi, Rin, terima kasih atas ciuman itu. Terima kasih semuanya, aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi._

 _Tiga hari itu terlalu lama bagiku, aku ingin sekarang. Selamat tinggal!_

 _Tertanda, Tachibana Makoto._

"Tuan Tachibana," seorang penjaga memberikan makan siang ke sel khusus Makoto kemudian berlalu.

Makoto menatap makanannya, ada nasi, lauk, sumpit, sup, dan air minum.

Ia mengambil sumpit, 'Sumpit ini besi… tapi tampaknya terlalu tumpul.'

'Ah, tapi tak apa,' ujarnya dalam hati. Ia mengarahkan sumpit itu ke lehernya. 'Selamat tinggal.'

Sumpit ditusukkan berkali-kali ke lehernya hingga tertancap, darahnya berkucuran dengan deras.

Tachibana Makoto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sebelum hidupnya diakhiri.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

[A/N]: pertama kalinya nulis di fandom selain kurobas so… hello Free!

Makasih lho buat dedek Aisy atas idenya yang super berat itu. Aku gak tau harus bikin gimana lagi dan jadinya malah gini ehehe. Banyak cacat pasti, karena diri ini baru balik dari hiatus sehabis UN /stop nak/

Anyway, nama korban semuanya ngarang. Alur dikebut biar jadi one-shot (walau keliatannya word count udah kebanyakan).

Makasih juga Nate selaku penyelenggara challenge dan anak-anak Sempakz, mungkin fic ini bakalan jadi fic one-shot terpanjangku. :')

Baru pertama kali juga bikin genre ini jadi dimohon kritik dan sarannya dari teman-teman semua.

Salam, Chen.


End file.
